<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some things just don't work out, not if you don't try by ddami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375551">Some things just don't work out, not if you don't try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami'>ddami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, p...pain, post breakup, side suyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The same moment from the perspective of two different people, a year after their breakup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some things just don't work out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yubin's pov</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yubin didn’t mind third wheeling, not at all. She wasn’t being sarcastic about it either. Yoohyeon and Bora were her closest friends, it had always been those… Three. Those three. Ever since college. They’d lost their fourth somewhere along the way, but no one can expect everyone to stay forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been at least a year since they’d last saw Minji. After her and Yubin broke up, she decided to move back to her hometown, get a new job and live near her parents. She had plans of starting her own business selling handmade crafts. Yubin always admired them, their old apartment was covered in little ornaments Minji had made and even a couple Yubin herself had made with the supervision of her once girlfriend, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But times change, things change, people change. Things got difficult between the two of them. There were so many miscommunications, words left unsaid and they were both hurting each other, so Minji decided it was best to break things off. She needed a new start. It hurt Yoohyeon and Bora so very much to see their best friend go, but nothing could compare to the way Yubin felt. She’d watched the love of her life walk out on her after so many years. She knew it was coming, but that didn’t ease the pain at all. If she wasn’t such a coward and scared of confrontation, she would’ve broken it off herself. But Minji always had been the bigger person - literally and figuratively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining three were currently waiting to be seated at the restaurant Minji used to work at. It wasn’t any special occasion that they were reminiscing, it was simply their favourite restaurant and it was tradition. They all used to meet for lunch and they’d sometimes get special discounts when Minji came to eat with them, which was always nice because money was tight, especially when they were still students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were seated by a familiar face (they knew all the staff there because of Minji), they ordered immediately as they always just got their usual. They liked their routine and why would they have any need for changing it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like always, they retold some old stories about their time together in the college dorms, things that happened at their respective job, maybe the odd accidental comment about Minji which made Yubin slightly uncomfortable (not that she ever said anything, she knew how much the other two missed her, but it hurt when the woman you were in love with hadn’t been in the picture for over a year and you couldn’t move on but your closest friends brought her up an awful lot) but she couldn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time flew and they were ready to leave, Yubin called a waitress who had her back turned. “Excuse me, could we have the bill please?” Her cheery smile dulled as soon as the waitress turned around, greeting the trio with quite the shock. “What are you doing here?” Yubin blurted out, she was both curious and confused yet completely regretted asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her table stood Minji, the woman who’d had Yubin’s entire heart for over half a decade, the woman who was supposed to be over an hour away selling cute ornaments, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> working at this restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked timid, awkward. The red dye in her hair had completely faded and she’d gone back to her natural colour. Yubin thought she looked gorgeous, she always did, and she’d always preferred the soft brown anyway. She sported a pair of rounded glasses that sat perfectly on her perfect nose. Yubin used to press her finger on Minji’s nose, whispering ‘boop’ softly, before kissing her cheeks; her perfect cheeks that would go red every time Yubin complimented her. Almost as red as that obnoxious lipstick she used to wear that resulted in Yubin refusing to kiss her, not wanting to get covered in it, but Minji was irresistible, so one way or another, Yubin ended up covered in lipstick marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her here hurt. Yubin’s heart swelled, she wet her lips out of nerves. She found herself becoming captivated in those gorgeous eyes all over again. Everything about Minji was so perfect, she was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, inside and out. She’d had it so good, but all that was lost now for reasons that couldn’t even be explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some things just don’t work out.” Minji’s eyes were glued to her shoes, Yubin’s eyes not leaving her. “I’ll go grab your bill.” Why did it hurt so much to watch her walk away? Just the sight of her back, leaving her, killed Yubin inside. She didn’t want Minji to leave again, she needed her. Part of her wanted to call out, tell her to come back, grab her arm, spin her round and kiss her until she ran out of breath, just like old times. Just like they used to. Yubin wanted things to be perfect again, but what did Minji want? She was in no position to ask that. But there were so many other questions she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did her business not take off? How long had she been back? When did she get her job back? Why did she decide to work here again? Yubin’s head was spinning, this was the last thing she needed today, or any day for that matter. Seeing Minji brought back so many unwanted memories and unwanted pain. She had enough of the faint image of Minji in her head whilst she struggled to sleep at 3am, Yubin didn’t need to physically see her. Minji was all of her pain personified and she craved nothing more than to relive last year, to put things right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin’s thoughts were interrupted by the small clutter from the bill and card machine being placed onto the table. She was so close, she was right there. All Yubin had to do was reach out and touch her, talk to her, maybe they could work something out. There was no way she could let Minji leave again. She’s all she wanted. She knew this time she could make Minji happy, she deserved that. She deserved someone that could make her happy and Yubin knew she could. She’d put all her effort into it. She wanted the best for Minji. She loved her, damnit. She loved her more than she could reason with. “You still look at me the same, just now you seem a little sadder.” Minji turned to look at Yubin. For the first time in over a year, the two were looking at each other, looking into each other’s eyes and Yubin swore she felt her heart skip a beat. There was pure electricity whenever they were together. How could either of them give up on that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you wouldn’t have,” her tone became sombre and she backed away, “but you need to move on.” Minji gave a little nod with her words. “Have a nice day you three.” was the final thing she said before walking away. Yubin swallowed hard. That wasn’t a clear answer to her question about how Minji felt towards her, but it was probably the best one she would get. Yubin wouldn’t chase her, she didn’t want to be chased. Maybe she had someone else, it had been a year after all. Maybe she just wanted to be a free spirit, so Yubin would leave her alone. Either way, Minji seemed like she didn’t want to be bothered, so she wouldn’t pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was heavy and as she left the restaurant, Yubin did everything in her power not to look in Minji’s direction. Yoohyeon and Bora walked out first, they’d tried to apologise for the encounter earlier, but they weren’t at any fault, so Yubin dismissed them. As Yubin placed her hand on the door, she turned around to see Minji with a yellow cloth in her hand, wiping down a table directly under the fake chandelier. She seemed focused and concentrated ever so hard on getting that table spotless, but Minji had always been a perfectionist. Yubin was left to wonder what was going on in her mind, not that it was any of her business, however she desired to know. She wanted to know what Minji was thinking, she craved knowing all her thoughts like she once did. But that was in the past now. They weren’t like that anymore. They had their own lives away from each other. They’d always be a part of each other’s past, but not their future. Yubin smiled weakly, sadly, finally pushing the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like Minji said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some things just don’t work out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not if you don't try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>minji's pov</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a month since Minji had moved back to Seoul and a week since she’d gotten her old job back. Ever since she was little, it had been her dream to start up a little online business selling the handmade ornaments she loved to make. Her mother had taught her crafts from a young age and even a fool could tell she was a natural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin, her girlfriend last year, had always offered to help run the business. She had quite a bit of experience setting up and running websites, and with a little bit of help, they could achieve anything together. That was fantasy, though. That was the past. If Minji wanted her business to flourish, she’d have to do it herself and not rely on a broken relationship. Yubin couldn’t be the foundation of anything. Their relationship was a lost cause. They’d lost their spark. There was no communication, no trust, everything ended in a petty argument. No matter how much the pair loved each other, it wasn’t working and it most definitely was not healthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Minji worked up the courage, she told Yubin that she couldn’t keep doing this. The toxicity was killing her from the inside. She was going to move back to her hometown and finally start her business. It was a tough decision to make, but a completely necessary one. But things didn’t go as planned. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a lot of trouble with the website, none of it made sense to her and the fees of selling apps were too taxing. She wasn’t making enough sales and the sales she was making just weren’t getting her anywhere. She ended up having to move back into her parents house for a few months before deciding to go back to Seoul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plates in hand, she delivered the orders of a small family with a smile. They thanked her and Minji was relieved that the customers were being polite today. It filled her with a strange sense of dread, actually. She hadn’t had any angry complaints, not one single middle aged woman asking to see the manager and it was already 2pm. Something had to go wrong, the universe was never this kind to Minji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few groups of teenage girls sitting at various tables and the waitress couldn’t help but remember all those times with Yoohyeon, Bora and Yubin. The times they’d eat here, the times the trio would come in during Minji’s working hours, just to bother her. She missed that childish behaviour they all possessed back then. Everything seemed perfect when she fell for Yubin and when Bora fell for Yoohyeon. The two eldest of the group would stay up late, just being able to relate with how silly they felt for falling for one of their best friends, but one thing led to another and everything worked out, for a good while. The two couples spent over half a decade together. The only difference was, Yoohyeon and Bora lasted. They were unbreakable and had a bond that Minji envied, so badly. All she wanted was to be that happy with Yubin, but she couldn’t have the world in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, could we have the bill please?” A voice beside her spoke out, an awfully familiar voice, at that. She turned around to see the three girls she spent her college years with, sitting right in front of her. “What are you doing here?” Yubin asked her. She looked absolutely shocked, even heartbroken. Minji was flustered, this couldn’t be happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind went a mile a minute. Yubin. Lee Yubin. Her Yubin was right in front of her, after so long. She hadn’t changed, not one bit. She still had that warm aura that Minji could melt into at any time. Her cheeks were still perfectly round, so kissable, just like her lips. She hadn’t let go of that nervous habit she had of wetting her lips. She did it completely subconsciously, but it was torture, like she was begging for Minji to kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She missed that. She missed coming home from a shift and practically collapsing onto Yubin, only for hands to find their way to Minji’s scalp. One of Yubin’s hands would rest on Minji’s back, loosely hugging her and the other would stroke her hair. Soft kisses here and there. Sometimes, they both fell asleep like that - content in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some things just don’t work out.” Minji stared at her feet, not daring to look at any of them, especially not Yubin. “I’ll go grab your bill.” She spun on her heels and went to the counter to retrieve the bill and the card machine. Why’d they have to come in during a shift? No, Minji knew they had this tradition; she used to be a part of it. It was foolish of her to assume that she’d never run into them whilst working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Yubin again opened up a pool of emotions that Minji didn’t know how to deal with. She mourned the person she was before everything went downhill. She missed her friends. She missed Yubin, so bad, but she knew what she did was best. They weren’t going to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, can’t things change? Don’t people deserve second chances? And it wasn’t like this was Yubin’s fault. Both girls were to blame. There was a small possibility… Oh, who was Minji kidding? She couldn’t put the pair through that pain again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her return to the table, she placed the bill and card machine down in the middle. Yubin was staring at her, as she always did. Her eyes full of love, yet there was a new found sadness that lingered. She was hurt, clearly. It was all over her face. That pain, that’s what she was talking about. She couldn’t be the cause of that again. She couldn’t hurt the woman she was still so deeply in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still look at me the same, just now you seem a little sadder.” She spoke to Yubin warmly, with a smile on her face. But that smile soon dropped and she diverted eye contact. “I knew you wouldn’t have, but you need to move on.” She nodded. Yubin couldn’t grieve what they had anymore. Neither could Minji, they both needed to let go. “Have a nice day you three.” She walked away but regretted her distance with every step she took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji wanted to run back, embrace Yubin in her arms, fix everything. But she couldn’t. Yubin deserved to heal. They had to live their lives without each other, just like they’d been doing for the last year. Minji could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but raised her head just a little to prevent them from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went into the backroom to grab some cleaning supplies, picking out some bleach and a cloth, ready to clean up a dirty table she’d spotted on her way. When she went back into the main restaurant, she noticed the three girls were just about leaving and avoided detection as much as possible. She scrubbed away at the table, trying to get every last spec of dirt off the surface. It looked like someone had spilled their drink, but it was nothing the bleach couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Minji looked up at the door to see Yubin walking out. Her eyes stang. She couldn’t watch Yubin walk away like that. She couldn’t throw that away. They could work through things together, just like they used to. Minji wasn’t going to let a bumpy road disrupt the paradise she craved. Placing her cleaning products down and very quickly asking a coworker to take over for her, she made her way towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji wasn’t going to give up on Yubin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanna try writing a prequel and sequel of this!! so lmk what u think^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>